Brother of Vengeance
by Heki564
Summary: A twist on the Daughter of Evil series, Ouran style. This one being the Daughter of Vengeance. Part of my Son of Evil series. Rated for minor language and violent themes.


**Well, Here's the long awaited Brother of Vengeance part to my Son of Evil series. Hopefully everything lines up right... It's been quite awhile before I've worked on this series. But I've finished this and Son of White so all that's left is Princess of Blue. Hopefully I'll have time to work now that my Grad party has past...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or the Daughter of Evil series.**

* * *

><p>"- But Prince! We are short on money as is, not to mention almost all our food supplies are going to you. We have nothing for ourselves."<p>

I watched quietly from behind my brother, Mitsukuni, as he argues with the prince of our kingdom. Everyone else in the room shrinks back, fearing the fiery prince's wrath. My brother, or should I say older brother as he is in fact older by a few weeks, stands strong in front of the irritated prince.

If you want to be technical about it, though, we're cousins. My family, the Morinozuka's, use to serve as a kind of protector for Mitsukuni's family, the Haninozuka's. Fourteen years ago, my mother died giving birth to my brother Satoshi. My father was devastated but eventually remarried five years ago to Mitsukuni's Aunt. So now we're technically cousins. However, Mitsukuni parent's died in a selfish war we had been fighting against the Kingdom of White back when he was seven. My stepmom took him and his brother Yasuchika in. So in a way we're more like brothers.

The evil prince lazily glanced down at our medley group of villagers. Some were poor farmers while others, like us, were merchants but we had all come as a group to protest the new tax Prince Hikaru demanded. In all honesty, if it wasn't for Mitsukuni this rag-tag group of people probably would have never gathered here. He could talk the whole town into marching into the palace and claiming their rights if he wanted to but he knew how stupid and suicidal that would be as the Kingdom of Blue would easily come to the Prince's aid.

"I've had enough of your foolish demands." Prince Hikaru rose from his thrown, motioning with his hands to emphasize what he meant. "I shall ask you kindly to leave or I shall call my guards forth to escort you out."

Here is where my part comes in. I gently set my hand down on Mitsukuni's shoulder to grab his attention, shaking my head once I have it. I've always been the one who told him when it was time to quit. Even if he's always been the more stubborn of us, he's always listened to when I said that it was enough.

"Fine, You're Majesty." He hissed. "We shall be on our way." He turned and stormed out, much like a three year old with a tantrum, and was quickly followed by all the other villagers. I followed him silently until we got out in the street. I stopped him with another hand on his shoulder and lightly chided him.

"You know you're going to make yourself a target." A statement, not a question.

Yet he still replied, "Yeah. I know. I just can't help it! All these people have earned their food and money, but then the prince comes along and steals it all. It's just not fair!"

"Mitsukuni…" I look at him with sorrowful eyes. He's so upset over something that can't be fixed. "Life's not fair, you know."

He nods and looks up at me with that huge innocent smile on his face. "I know Tatsuki, but I can still call it." He laughs and soon I join in too; though, I have this horrible feeling that things are only going to get worse.

~oOo~

Mitsukuni and I are in the market place, setting up our spot, when a few of the prince's solders and his servant arrive. I'm instantly put on guard when they walk over to where we're standing with the grimmest faces I've ever seen. I look down at my brother whose face is covered by his bangs, as if he knows what's going to happen.

The prince's servant, Kaoru, steps forward and declares, "We're here for Haninozuka Mitsukuni."

Before I can interject, Mitsukuni steps forward. "Yes?" His voice is solid, unwavering.

A crowd has started to form in a semi-circle around the royal guards and my brother. Kaoru ordered the guards to hold back the crowd, as well as me, which puts me on red alert. I try to break through but two guards hold me back.

Kaoru walks up to Mitsukuni and tells him to kneel. Then he withdraws his sword and pulls it up over his head. Screams of terror ring out as Kaoru shouts, "By the order of Prince Hikaru, you were sentenced to death for your thievery."

I cry out, trying to stop what has begun. "No! Hunny!" The two guards have pained looks on their faces as they struggle to hold me back. I knew these two, and I knew this was only for the sakes of their families.

I watch as Mitsukuni's small body shook in fear and sorrow. His golden hair still draped around him like a curtain, concealing his face. "J-just do it." He managed to choke out.

I see Kaoru's lips move and my brother finally looks up at him. His face was full of tears and his nose was running. The servant's lips move again and Mitsukuni replies with a wobbly smile and words no one else can hear.

Mitsukuni then looks at me and pleads, "Don't be mad at this man, Mori. He's a kind soul who's just being controlled by a bad one."

I quit struggling and look at him with what I'm sure is a pain filled face. "Alright Hunny. I know." I then turn to the evil prince's servant. "I feel sorry for you." For I truly do. If Mitsukuni asked me to kill for him I would so I can symphonize with him. I turn my head and let a few tears fall as I hear the blade come down on my brother's life.

I looked at the man covered in my brother's blood and repeated my sentance from before, "I feel so sorry for you." We lock eyes for a moment; letting him see all the pain I felt, before I pull out of the guards' grasps and walk off down the street, the crowed parting for me.

Rage and sorrow consumed me once the gruesome scene was out of my sight. That damn prince murdered my beloved brother, all for fear of a coup de 'taut that we never planned. I swear my vengeance upon his head. Oh how the rotten prince will pay.

~oOo~

For weeks I held private rallies against the evil ruler. For weeks we prepared for the battle that was sure to come. We gathered weapons and armor. Every man, woman and child capable of fighting efficiently came to train for the battle.

Finally, after a month of hard work, we marched late in the evening to the palace of the tyrant. At the bottom of the hill leading up to the palace gates we met the Princess of Blue. She was radiant in her cobalt armor and a bow in her hand. She joined us in our assent to the layer of our origin of suffering. Apparently the death of the Prince of Green was enough to turn once allies against each other.

The fight we were so sure was to come never did. All of the guards either bowed to us on our journey or joined us. We stormed the palace, searching every room for the evil prince. Finally we came upon the prince's bedchambers. He stepped out of the door as we went to enter.

"Prince!" I shouted, causing him to pause and look at me. "You are here by sentenced to death for your misdeeds." I scowl, feeling only hate for this man.

"You murderer!" A resounding smack echoed, causing everyone to quiet down. The Princess of Blue, holding back tears, had smacked the man. One of the villagers stepped forward then and pulled her back into the crowd as I took a rope from one of the other villagers to tie his hands. I lead him out into the street where the children in the village lined the path to the jail. They threw anything they could at the dreadful prince. No one stopped them, we pretended not to see.

I through him quite literally into the hold and left him there to rot until his execution.

~oOo~

Finally the day of the execution, I walked to the ex-ruler's cell to collect him. Bringing him out to the scaffold to end his life, I noticed something in the crowd. A flash of red underneath a gray cloak, which at first I ignore and continue with my task.

Just as we were about to release the blade, he smiled. Following his sight, my eyes freeze on the same cloaked figure from before. As the bells rang out the prince called, "Oh, it's tea time," just as the blade fell.

I stood shock still as I realized what happened. That damned prince had pulled a fast one on us all. He'd sent his servant to the gallows instead of going himself. Through my anger, I almost missed the tear that fell from Hikaru's face as he turned and fled.

Surprisingly this satisfied me for now. Just knowing that the evil prince now knew the pain I feel, seemed enough payback for me. Let him run away from everything he knows. Let him ban himself from his kingdom and wallow in self-pity. Let him rot somewhere far away.

He damn well deserved it.


End file.
